Shining Ray
by Holy Poisoned Bunnies
Summary: Money maniac. Irritable swordsman. Temperamental cook. Cowardly sharpshooter. And don't forget the rubber captain of them all. And they're all in...high school! Everyone gasp simutaneously now...:3
1. They see their New SCHOOL

Heya!! Well this is our first fanfiction. Its me, Zoro fake name ; and Luffy fake name too ; hahaha. Sorry for this intro but we're both girls in 7th grade and Luffy's read more OP than me. But I'm NOT THAT FAR BEHIND!!! Ehehe.

In this story, everyone is in 9th grade. Chopper is the school doctor, and Nico Robin went to Tokyo U, and she's luffy's friend's cousin. Luffy will explain more later. Lol

And me and Luffy alternate chapters. So I get the odds, she gets evens.

**KEYYYY  
** " " talking sounds  
:: italics :: thinking noises  
hearing sounds

Anything else is action. Thank youuu.

OH YEAH!! And all rights to Eiichiro Oda. ;

Sorry if I sound like a lunatic, but I love writing stories. Soo on with the story ;

- zzzoro

"huh…." sighed Zoro as he walked the bus stop. _::I cant believe I'm taking a friggin bus to my first day of high school…how gay..::_

Zoro stalked onto the bus with a face expression that would scar children foreevvvvvvver.

With two swords, one in each baggy pant leg, he glanced at everyone as he glided to the back. _::well at least these people are nerds..yet I'm still at the bottom of the social pole of highschool::_ thought Zoro

Zoro sat with one leg propped up on the seat next to him and his foot stuck into the aisle.

He closed his eyes. The first thing that popped up was a girl.. His childhood friend…

SSSSSSSSSCCCCCREEEEECh the tires squealed to a stop

and once again, Zoro sighed and jumped off the bus to see his new school..

"WOW THIS PLACE SUCKS MOLD!!" Luffy yells.

A couple junior girls stare strangely at him. And walk past mumbling about the hottest guys in school.

screeeee

"what's up guys?" Nami says as she drives up in her old '96 BMW.

"YAHH! What the freak NAMI!! We're only in 9th grade. You cant drive!!" screams Sanji

"I'll do whatever I wanna do hairboy"

Sanji grabs Nami's compact mirror and says.. " I AM beautiful aren't I?" and he admired and fixed his naturally blondie hair.

Usopp, Luffy, and ESPECIALLY Nami and Zoro stared disgustedly at Sanji and backed away a couple of inches.

Luckily Sanji didn't notice.

Finally, they took some time to notice each other.

ZORO: wearing a black bandanna, lightly tanned skin, tight white shirt, and baggy navy blue jeans. Black backpack slung on one shoulder

LUFFY: the old straw hat from shanks. Light blue shirt with billabong across it in white, red vest over that, and blue baggy shorts. Lightly tanned skin

NAMI: Pale-ish skin. A light pink scarf around her neck, light green eye shadow, raspberry lip gloss, brown t-shirt from Abercrombie, dark blue jeans

USOPP: big half black/half white t-shirt, slung red backpack, low black black jeans, gray converse shoes

SANJI: red t-shirt with graffiti writing over it saying "love peace, rock, YOU" plaid white and light blue unbuttoned preppy dress shirt. Baggy black jeans

Weirdly, Zoro could fold up his swords, so he put them into his backpack and sat on top of bench with on leg bent and propped up next to him.

Luffy was dancing around in circles singing, "SCHOOOL SUCKKKKKKKKKS SCHOOOL SUCKKKKKKKS" over and over again to the tune of. row row row your boat

Sanji was checking out the new freshmen girls in his age group. As quick as a fly, Sanji winked at a girl and she blushed light pink, and giggled to her friends.

Usopp sat with his eyes closed, apparently asleep.

Nami, stood on top of the bench next to Zoro and asked said, "hey Zoro?"  
Zoro asked, "hmm what?"  
Nami said, "You look lonely..whats wrong?"  
Zoro, " mm…nothing."

Nami KNEW something was wrong…and if Zoro didn't tell, the problem will kick Zoro's butt.

* * *

The warning bell rang, and they all headed inside to their lockers.

Strangely, they all had lockers next to each other. It was all lined up like this…

Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Sanji.

After some arguing Nami got the middle locker because she said, "I'm a girl so ladies first!!" and… "I need protection from all the creepy, brainless dudes in this freaky new school. They might attack me….

Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji all agreed and let her have the middle locker. A group of freshmen girls walked past and all of a sudden started giggling.

Luffy heard distinctively, "I can't believe she's hanging out with all the cute guys…like Zoro Sanji and Luffy.."

Usopp heard another say, "Wow she's so lucky!!"

However, both did not say anything to pump up Nami's pride.

Luffy however grinned his stretchy mouth because he heard "LUFFY" and "CUTE" in the same sentence.

no one ever called him cute, but maybe there was weird, amazing, stretchy, creepy, and hyper, but not cute.

Zoro looked even more tired and sleepy but he kept himself awake.

The bell rang and Sanji walked to the left with Nami, Zoro walked behind them, and Luffy and Usopp jumped and ran like kindergarteners very behind and giggled.

And quick as a flsh, Luffy stretched his arm out tapped a sophomore's shoulder and Usopp splotted a egg into his face..

And THEN….they ran away before anyone saw or recognized them.


	2. Fun in Math

Yeah, so anyways. Let's get started.  
THIS is the second part of Holy Poisoned Bunnies!!. This is the bunny part. The poisoned half will most likely be referring to me as Luffy. Just so you know. To match our dA account and all.  
Firstly, SCREW THEIR AGES. Doesn't matter really. Except Nico Robin since she's somewhere around 26. OK SO LET'S GET STARTED. EVERYONE'S IN 9TH GRADE. GOT IT?! GOOD! 

3.14159265358979 WORD MASTERS 3.14159265358979 BTW this just means a seperation bar

Luffy suddenly crashed into a towering figure. 'He doesn't look very nice," Luffy whispered to Usopp. But when he turned to look at Usopp, he had long since disappeared.  
"Watch where you're going!" growled the tall, gothic looking person.  
Luffy simply smiled and continued on his way dauntlessly.

Conveniently, he had his first class, algebra 2 trig, with Zoro and Sanji. And a guy named Carl who will not be mentioned until later chapters.

"Zoro! Sanji! Hi!" Luffy waved from across the room. When his friends didn't notice, he stretched his arm accross the room and tapped them on the shoulders. "Zoro! Sanji! Hi"  
The other students gasped, never having seen a devil fruit power before. Luffy's stretching was in vain. Zoro and Sanji were arguing.  
Sanji asked Carl, "Are you really Japanese?"  
Carl grinned widely and replied, "HAHA GOTCHA! No I'm Chinese."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Korean." Zoro cut in.  
"NO YOU AREN'T!' Sanji argued. "Nami-san says she saw you trying to read a korean sign once! You didn't even know ONE WORD"  
"Well then I'm half korean, all right?"  
"NO YOU AREN'T!" Sanji seemed eager to argue.  
"Okay fine."  
"NO!" Carl jumped in. "He'S 1/2 Korean, 1/2 Japanese, 1/4 Chinese, 1/3 Alaskian and 1/4 Antartican"  
Luffy stretched his head all the way across the room. "Are there like 3/2 Zoros?" He asked, confused.  
"Oh." Carl thought for a moment. "Then he's 5 Korean"  
"No he's 6 snake." Sanji interrupted.  
"CARL'S 50 ICE CREAM!" Luffy yelled for the entire class to hear.

The unforementioned teacher stepped up to the front of the room. "Luffy, stop stretching. Carl, Sanji, Zoro, I'll let you slide this time since it's the first day of school. Don't let it happen again. Class, none of you argue like that ever again"  
"Yes Ma'am." the students droned. "Good. Now let's begin with addition and subtraction, because apparently we have to spend 5 weeks reviewing."  
"Why?" Luffy shouted out.  
"Because." The teacher answered.  
"Oh, okay." Luffy sat back in his seat, satisfied.

3.14159265358979 WORD MASTERS 3.14159265358979

Meanwhile, Nami was still standing in front of her locker trying to shove the 1,000,000 Beli she brought to school in. "This is impossible!" she panted. "IM. POSS. I. BLE!" She stopped briefly to wonder why the lockers weren't big enough to put in a sack that contained ONLY B 1,000,000!

3.14159265358979 WORD MASTERS 3.14159265358979

Usopp looked around his new classroom. There was no one he knew there, and he had forgotten to bring a pencil. His teacher looked sour and cantankerous, so he didn't want to bother him. Especially since he had just started lecturing about how important it was to be prepared, and how he expected that everyone had brought a pencil.

Usopp gulped. 'Who can I ask for a pencil?' he pondered. He scanned the crowd and spotted a sallow, thin girl in the corner. She was dressed with meticulous care in designer clothes. She didn't flaunt it, but, she stood out quite a bit.

The teacher snapped at a student in the front row, giving Usopp a chance to sneak around to the back corner.

"Hello, my name is Usopp." he said hastily. "And I was wondering if I could borrow a pencil since that teacher wants us to take notes on the first day of class"  
The girl merely acknowledged his presence before turning to a ram-headed guy next to her. "Merry," she murmured faintly. "Get Usopp a pencil." The ram-headed guy, Merry, nodded as the girl turned back to Usopp. "My name is Kaya." She murmured indistinctly. It seemed to be a strain for her just to sit up straight. Usopp received the expensive looking pencil from Merry and snuck back to his desk. Just in time as well, for the teacher had finished snapping at the now-in-tears girl in the front row.

Sanji and Zoro were hissing at each other though they were supposed to be reading the pink sheets placed in front of them."You're six percent snake," Sanji mumbled. It was distinct enough for Zoro to understand, but not for anyone else except for Carl. But he doesn't matter anymore. Not in this chapter  
"Well then you're six percent dragon." Zoro replied almost silently. The message seemed to be subliminal, for no one else heard the strange messages.  
"Yeah? Well YOU'RE five percent Bitc..."  
"No, YOU'RE the f..king b..ch!"  
"No, you are!"  
"No, it's you!"  
Carl tapped Sanji on the shoulder just in time. Miss Nobunaga was walking right by, and if Carl could hear them, Miss Nobunaga probably could too. Sanji and Zoro suddenly seemed totally absorbed in the pink sheets about giving money to the school.  
However, as she walked away, Sanji and Zoro started arguing about who was the b...h again.

It was break time. That was fortunate for Luffy, who was starting to get increasingly BORED. As they walked away from the forced, evil, English class, Zoro and Sanji took up an argument about what was better to eat, insert good food here or insert yet another good food here.  
"Hey Luffy," remarked Sanji when both sides had run out of arguments. "Don't you think it is strange how you, me, and mold head here are all in the same classes until now?"  
Luffy shook his head. "They know!" he said cheerily.  
"Who knows?" asked Zoro, who previously had not been following the conversation.  
"I don't know!" Luffy said, grinning widely.  
Sanji scratched his head before deciding not to comment.

Usopp wandered by. "Have you seen a girl with a ram-head guy, who looks kind of sick and pale and whatnot?" he asked of his friends. Luffy shook his head. Sanji thought for a minute, then his mind went way off topic with the prospect of how many girls he had met that day. Zoro was falling asleep already somehow. While walking.

Just then Luffy bumped into the same tall dark gothic-looking guy from earlier. Again.

"Watch where you're going!" said the malign, tall, dark, goth-looking guy. Again.  
Luffy smiled. "Sorry. It won't happen again!"  
"Did you say that this morning?"  
"What?"  
"I SAID, Did you say that this morning?"  
"I don't know. Did you?"  
"Don't give me attitude, lowly freshman." snarled the tall, dark, goth-looking guy. He continued on his way.

"This morning?" Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy pondered on that thought for a bit.  
"Isn't it still morning?" he asked Zoro.  
Sanji shook his head. "That's beside the point."  
"Oh. Does that matter?" he asked, rubbing his arm.  
"Uhmmmm...yes"  
"Oh. Okay." Luffy said happily. "Nami! Nami! Over here!" Nami noticed her friends and dragged a sack of Beli over. "Hi everyone. I was just on my way to visit Chopper."  
"Chopper? Why him?" Sanji inquired.

Just then, Anya walked past. Anya is a girl from Algebra 2 Trig Sanji immediately started towards her, while saying things like "Anyaaaa! Can I carry your books for you? Make you a salad?" Nami rolled her eyes. "Chopper needs some money for the Wing. So, why don't we go drop off this 5 million that I brought. It won't inflict much on my goal after all"  
"ALL RIGHT!" Luffy yelled with the same kind of hyperactivity you'd expect from a three year old. "LET'S STAND UP"

End of Chapter 2

- Bunny's QUICK note -  
If the format is kind of weird, blame it on notepad and ff/net, because it drastically mutated it. The punctuation should be correct. I checked it.


	3. break and PE AND POISON IS CRAZY

lol even though we only have 3 reviews. I THINK ITS WONDERFUL!! Thank you! I'll try not to make Sanji a pansy!!

So does anyone want to help us create more? Just a forenote. ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

As Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and Sanji walked down the hall (Usopp was hanging out with Kaya), Luffy was showing off his walking backwards skills. And YET

AGAIN, he bumped into a guy.

Maybe it wasn't a guy…more like…fish. And was he a GIANT fish or WHAT?

The fish guy was pretty nice though unlike MR. MEAN BEFORE. :P he said excuse me.

So Luffy walked backwards to the nurse room. Nami dropped off the money, and they all went outside to sit on the same bench. It was their territory.

Luffy –lying head-down flat on the bench seat. (looking like melted jello)  
Sanji – palm on his face thinking about how he'll do with school work this year  
Zoro – fast asleep (no snoring) with his head resting on one of Nami's legs  
Nami – feeling kinda uncomfortable but too nice to push Zoro's head off.  
Usopp – under a tree talking to Kaya about the adventures he's been on  
Mean gothic guy – beating up a kid for lunch money  
Arlong (fish guy) – basically playing basketball with fellow seniors.

Sanji yawned.. "I'M BORED!! Let's go play a sport or something."

"Like what?" luffy argued? He was perfectly content staring at the bench.

"mm…soccer?" Sanji asked.

Somehow Zoro woke up and said, " no way. You'll kick our butts at it..literally!"

Sanji grinned. "Isn't that the point?"

Zoro, fully awaken was liked, "NO WAY! Basketball all the way!"

Zoro picked up a basketball and Sanji picked up a soccer ball

"SOCCER!"  
" BASKETBALL!"  
"SOCCER"  
"BASKETBALL"  
"SOCCER"  
"BASKETBALL!"  
"S-O-C-C-E-R!"  
"PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy

everyone yelled, "WHAT THE FREAK!?"

"oh oops…I thought that spalding logo on the basketball said pudding…my bad" Luffy explained.  
Everyone's faces : -- . meanwhile Zoro went back to sleep

----meantime, Usopp was talking to Kaya----

They were under a big shady tree drinking some water. After math, Usopp had wanted to talk to Kaya more, so he asked if he could hang out with

Kaya. Kaya, being a VERY nice 9th grader, said yes. She always felt lonely when no one wanted to hang out with the girl who looked unhealthy. 

Kaya got used to rejection but it warmed her heart to see someone care.

They immediately sat down, and Kaya sent Merry, her "bodyguard" away.

"Why did you want to hang out?" asked Kaya

"OH. Cause you seemed lonely. And I thought you would enjoy some company," Usopp replied.

Kaya smiled, and they talked for a while.

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone headed for gym...and Zoro was like 10 minutes late. Nami didn't have the heart to wake Zoro up, so she left him on the

COLD COLD COLD FREEZING bench.

Zoro dressed looking kinda frozen. but thats okay. he'll live. :

:: I hate this frickin gay PE uniform:: thought Zoro the universal pessimist. shor

On the other hand, LUFFY LOVED THEM. wheeeeeee because luffy loves everything. he bought 17 shirts and 17 shorts. and then he got like 20 pairs of

shoes. but thats okay

In PE, they were doing swimming. Naturally, Sanji with his strong legs, excelled, and Zoro with his strong arms excelled, and Luffy with his devil fruit

thing, sunk. So Carl had to save him. Apparently they were friends now. Nami did okay but she flirted with Carl a lot. Usopp wasn't that great....

Luffy didn't really care cause he was busy laughing at all the girls who were afraid their nail polish would wash off, and their skin would get wrinkly.

Usopp was busy staring at Kaya also not swimming because her body was too weak to swim. Eventually, Usopp drifted over to Kaya because she

looked reallllllllllllllllllly bored..

So luffy was alone. and sad..just kidding. Luffy's NEVER SAD!!! WHEEEE HAHAHAHAHA

Sanji was wearing red trunks with hawaiian looking blue spongebob cloud flowers....A/N i hope you guys know what that means

Zoro was wearing..plain baggy black trunks. every girl was looking at sanji and zoro because they could swim fast. and they thought they looked "hot"

A/N but maybe they ARE or aren't...maybe we'll never know....haha jk.

The girls all reallllllly wanted sanji and Zoro to ask them out, and Sanji had no problem with that..but Zoro had a teensy problem...

His puberty level wasn't that high.....but thats okay!!!.  
(Bunny's note: Poison is a POIVOIT ((pervert)))  
(Poison Zoro: AM NOT!!! :P its TRUE!!!)

-By Poison

BUNNY'S SUPER SHORT NOTE!  
Poison is crazy! And I am too! But at least I capitalize stuff! AAHAHAHAHHAHA  



	4. Waddup, Kurokun?

This chapter is brought to you by Bunny!  
Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece, if we did, there'd be a new episode EVERY SINGLE DAY D

* * *

For some demented reason, the science teacher was already talking about a trip to Okinawa. "This trip is before Golden Week (1), so it will be like a two week long vacation. Of course, you'll have to write essays on it all"  
He droned on and on and on.  
"We will be back on April 28th, so you can have Greenery Day (2) off. Any questions?" 

The students stared blankly back at the teacher.

"Anyways, this year we will be studying various Life Forms. We will looks at the kingdom Protista under the microscopes..."

He droned on and on and on.

Usopp took in the information eagerly, since he was thinking about using slime molds in his slingshot attacks.  
Carl, on the other hand, was getting a little bored. His eyes explored the room, paying attention to the slightest of details. For example, the butterfly scratching on his desk, to the strange little man drawn on the black board. Finally, his eyes fell on a jar full of mealworms.

* * *

Luffy, meanwhile, had spotted the hostile from earlier. He was talking to some sort of illicit cross between Michael Jackson and Elton John. They were talking about taking a rifle to school and shooting Kaya. Kaya was the hostile's cousin, and had a lot of money. Supposedly he had helped that ram-headed guy take care of her for 3 years, and why shouldn't she leave all her money to him? Her parents were dead, and she lived with the hostile's family, after all.

* * *

Carl studied the repulsive, writhing, mealworms in the jar. They gave off an unpleasant aura, and they looked abhorrent.  
They sickened Carl to look at. Every one of them were squished inside the jar, squirming for space.  
Carl decided to eat one.

* * *

"Jango. I disbanded my gang three years ago. Today marks the anniversary of that day. My plan will soon be complete. We'll split the earnings, you and I. The Black Cat Gang will live once again!" the hostile one smirked at the thought of the money. 

"Perfect, perfect, Captain Kuro." the ugly one leered. "But, how will you make sure that she leaves the money to you? She could leave it to your parents."

"No, no, Jango. You've got it all wrong...you can't leave something to someone who doesn't exist!"

Jango stared at him in shock. "You plan on killing your own parents?!"

"But of course." said 'Captain Kuro' cattily.

It was a very interesting first day of school.

* * *

Carl took a mealworm out of the jar, and observed its reactions. It writhed, squirmed, contorted, and bent itself. The mealworm made Carl sick to his stomach. Carl slowly brought it to his mouth...

* * *

Nami twirled the pencil clenched between her fingers. Her math teacher was lecturing the class about good study habits. Nami focused on the bright green sheet on her desk and started to draw on it.

* * *

...and he started chewing. Usopp started staring at him, then Tsuruko and Ayaka. Yuji looked slightly sickened, and Daisuke looked away.  
"These aren't that bad," whispered Carl. Tsuruko looked like she was about to throw up, while Ayaka seemed slightly amused.

* * *

Minutes later the bright sheet was filled with doodles. Nami proceeded to color one of her drawings. 'Tsuki to Taiyou' she labeled.

* * *

"I'm going to show Riji-sensei," Carl announced quietly. He then took out a couple of mealworms from the jar.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. The crisp spring weather inspired a light and happy mood amongst the new students. All but Luffy. 

He looked up Kurahadolu's adress from the school directory. He realized that the listed name was Kurahadolu, instead of Kuro, when Zoro mentioned a gangster on campus. Luffy crept quietly out of bed, and towards the door. Fortunately, his mother did not notice.

Minutes later, he was lost. "How could this be?" Luffy whined. "I checked the directory, and a map online, and it said 'head straight north!' How could I be lost?" he thought about it some more. "Wait...which way is north?!"

He passed by Zoro's house, and decided that if he was going to go fight he might as well get some help. He slowly slithered towards Zoro's room's window. "Zoro!" he tapped on the window and quickly explained the reason why he was rousing Zoro from his sleep so early in the morning. Zoro nodded and was out of the house in seconds. Together they made their way towards the menacing Kuro's house.

They reached the abode just in time. Kuro had taken out ten long swords, while proceeding towards his parents' room. Luffy rang the doorbell like mad until Kuro came to the door.  
"What do you want, punks?!" he spat at the pair.  
"Uhm...would you like some cookies?" Luffy lied, seemingly innocent.  
"This early in the morning? No! They're fattening! And besides, aren't you a bit old to be in girl scouts?" Kuro jeered.  
Luffy grinned, showing all his teeth. "Would you like to buy a forged will? Signed for Kaya of this residence! After all, she's going to die today, or tomorrow!" Kuro froze. "Wha...what are you talking about?! Are you planning to kill her?!"

"Nope. But you are!" Luffy smiled like a little five year old.  
Kuro flinched. "You...have no proof! You have no idea about what I intend to do..." he mumbled while thinking, 'The punk just had a lucky guess, is all!'

"Of course, you'll need those swords," Luffy gestured to the swords in Kuro's pack, "To kill off your parents first"  
Kuro adjusted his slipping glasses. His hand crept towards the bag that now lay at his feet.  
"You can't do anything to stop me. The Black Cat gang will live again. Just you wait." Quick as lightning, he disappeared, and the swords in the bag had vanished mysteriously.

Sometimes Luffy saw flickers of movement, as if there were apparitions around. Mold head ... I mean Zoro, readied his three swords.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy looked around. "Just where is he?" he asked the irate swordsman.

Just then, Kuro stopped. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy kicked Kuro in the face, leaving an imprint of his sandal.  
It wasn't enough to take him down, however. Kuro started his little apparition deal again.  
"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy kicked the air randomly. But swords pierced him from behind.  
The momentary pause gave Luffy a moment to twist himself around. "GOMU GOMU NO...BELL!" Kuro fell to the ground.

Luffy dragged the body out and used a conveniently placed ring and a conveniently placed string to hypnotize him.  
"When I say, One, Two, Luffy, you will never kill anyone again. And you will go to sleep and forget any of this ever happened. One, Two, Luffy!"

Kuro was out like a light.

-Bunny's Super Short Note-Yeah, yeah. I know that isn't how it happened in the series, and it seems kind of rushed, but I was kind of impatient to finish. P Sorry if this chapter seems kind of bad quality to you. Oh, and sorry about all the lines, nd the randomness of Carl. It kind of reflects what happens in our real life.  
- Bunny


	5. CHICKENNNNNN kind of

Its me!. I'm back. I typed the first and third one. Whoooo..my fav. One Piece character would have to be Zoro. 

Ooh and I don't own uhm..one piece. Haha so here's the story!

* * *

::hmmm…what should I do to Kuro?:: thought Luffy. :: I think I'll make him act like a chicken:: 

and luffy does JUST THAT.

A/N: my mornings will always start out with Zoro, because he's my fav. Character, but Bunny might not start it with Zoro,

The next morning, Zoro tripped groggily out of his house and rubbed his right eye.

::Crud, why is it frickin bright?:: he thought.

After waiting 5 minutes for the bus, he glanced at his watch. It read 10:15 AM. That explains why it was so bright.

::CRUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I must've woke up later. Darn I missed Math. Wait no…that's good. Freak. Now I have to walk to school. What the flip!!!! This is so gay.:: Zoro ranted to himself in his brain.

When Zoro finally arrived and walked past Nami's car, he had the urge just to somehow pick the car lock and sleep for the rest of the day there. But he didn't.

Unluckily, he also missed PE, his favorite subject, but luckily brunch just started, so he got to rest a little after finding the "Crew" at their normal bench thingy

* * *

Luffy asked, "Why weren't you in math or pe? Me and Carl and Nami missed beating you up in PE" 

Zoro argued, "You must be kidding me, I could beat you, Nami, AND Carl up all together any day. Anyways we're swimming you weirdo"

"Actually, we just started self-defense," piped Nami. "That's weird, cause we just started swimming."

However it wasn't that weird because their PE teacher was this weird woman called Coach J. actually, she was really pretty, unlike most teachers.

Yeah, so, Usopp was sitting on the bench testing out his slime molds, they were yucky and looked like yellow tapioca. Plus, they were……ALIVE!!

To test one out, SPLAT!, Usopp shot one into Nami's face. A split second later, Usopp was screaming "AHHH HELP HELP HELP!!! SCARY GIRL!!!" around the grass fields.

Soon, Nami got tired and decided to let him go this time. THIS TIME………

* * *

A/N sorry to rip off another person's ideas, but it was really funny, so I'll change this around a little 

Here are the levels of popularity in freshman year. The ranks are basically the same in the rest of grades..from highest to lowest

By the way, the first letter of their names determines which group they are in. And weirdly, they all have BFs and GFs. For example the first girl in a group, is the GF of the first guy on the guys list.

**The Popular Blondes/Brunettes/Redheads:**  
**GIRLS**: Courtney, Chrissy, Chelsea, Caren  
**GUYS**: Cyrus, Chris, Cirrus, Cedar

**The Athletes:**

**GIRLS: **Missy, Milan, Minnie, Marle**  
GUYS: **Mark, Max, Micky, Matt

**  
The Popular Asians:**

**GIRLS: **Katie, Kharissa, Kassie, Karyn**  
GUYS: **Kristopher, Khanh, Ken

**  
The Middle- friends with a couple popular blonde and Asian friends:**

**GIRLS: **Jennifer, Jessica, Jolly, Jasmine

**GUYS: **Jimmy, Jason, Jacob, Justin

**The Who-Cares group:**

**GIRLS: **Danielle, Daisy, Daysie, Dessa

**GUYS: **Danny, Derek, Deryck, Dallas**  
****  
The Stupid Geeks:  
GIRLS: **Greycie, Geraldine, Gen, Gell

**GUYS: **Gerry, Gerald, Giik, Gopher

**  
The People Who Pull Their Pants All The Way Up Above Their Stomach and Tucks Their Shirts In:**

**GIRLS: **Tina, Tippy, Tressa, Toni

**GUYS: **Tyler, Tommy, Tucker, Tony

* * *

Notice that Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro aren't on that list. The reasons are: 

1- none of their names start with the letters  
2- they don't fit it with those people  
3- they don't WANT to fit in with those peole  
4- they're too cool for them

Carl is actually a popular person, but he'd rather hang with Luffy and crew.

Also, notice Karyn doesn't have a boyfriend. Remember that name: hint hint

Sanji sighed a BIG sigh. He didn't start smoking yet. He doesn't start until…uh…junior year or something. So he's still great like frosted flakes.

Sanji stared. Maybe he wasn't fit for a girlfriend. Of course, pretty much half the girls liked him, and they all wanted him to join the popular blonde group, because he's blonde.

He almost accepted until he realized that his name would have to become Canji. Sanji shuddered at the thought. RING RINGGG!!. The bell rang, and They all headed to science.

Basically, only Luffy and Nami accepted Carl as a member. Zoro could care less, and Usopp was busy talking to Kaya. Sanji thought Carl was cool, and he accepted Carl too.

In science, Miss Robin, the teacher, assigned them a project. They were able to pick partners.

The EVIL Miss Robin said, "you have to pick a partner………" Everyone cheered! They liked partners. "………with a person of the other gender."

The classroom was silent..

Usopp heard the sound of a pencil clatter onto the ground. All of a sudden ,someone fainted and fell onto the ground. KERBANG. 32 heads turned around and focused.

Luffy's eyes widened, and he quickly ran to the person.


	6. Kaya san wa daijoubu desu ka?

Usopp ran towards her too, but Luffy, naturally being more athletic than Usopp, got there first. "OI!" Usopp yelled. "Kaya, wake up!" Merry felt Kaya's forehead. "She's burning up." 

Usopp's eyes widened. "Oh no! Kaya"  
"It's okay." Merry said. He started clarifying. "Kaya doesn't collapse like this everyday, but she is weak. Chopper keeps an eye out for her, so he has extra medicine waiting in the Hospital Wing."

Usopp nodded, trying frantically to calm down. However, that's an oxymoron, so he didn't really calm down. He panicked alot though.

Luffy helped Merry carry Kaya to Chopper. Usopp walked with them, feeling useless. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought over and over to himself. 'I'm panicking for nothing. Merry said it would be all right, and it will be. Yes, yes, she will be all right.' He was still worried about his new friend though.

He waited outside the door while Luffy and Merry walked in. He was too tense to sit still, and started pacing around the front door. 'Pretty soon, I'll be hearing Chopper say reassuringly, She'll be All right!' he consoled himself. "Yeah," he thought out loud. "I will be hearing that reindeer tell us that Kaya's okay!" Usopp started feeling a bit better. "GET BETTER KAYA!" he said emphatically, now feeling important. "I will be here for moral support if you need it!" he sat down, feeling calmer and happier than before.

Then, he heard something that wasn't so reassuring. "No..." he gasped, his eyes widening in fear.

* * *

"Luffy. Usopp." Carl was grim. "Sensei says you have to come back to class now..." Usopp nodded, pale faced. His throat was tight, and he couldn't seem to say anything. The most coherent thing he said was, "tgitbswmahbl."

Carl chewed the mealworm in his mouth. "It's time for English, you know"  
Luffy wasn't as hyperactive as usual. "Sure...English..." he mumbled sullenly.  
Suddenly, Usopp lost it, and he broke into a sprint towards the hospital.  
Luffy started after him, but Carl held him back. "Let him be," he whispered to Luffy.  
Luffy nodded, having seen Kaya. It wasn't pretty.

Her skin was sallow, and she had been sweating. That was before the spasms came.  
Chopper was especially worried now. "Call the doctor," he ordered Luffy hoarsely. Luffy spared no time in running to the phone and dialing 9-1-1...(1)

* * *

English class was no fun (is it ever?) Everyone sat in a dazed silence, and the tension was almost palpable. Only the teacher made any noise today, and it wasn't much. Luffy was in shock. Seeing Kaya before an ambulance whisked her off to the hospital was like seeing the dead. Her eyes had been rolled to the back of her head, and she was pale, so, so, pale, except her forehead, which was burning hot and RED. She had been sweating so much, and shivering, the seizure had been terrible. Chopper had been scared out of his wits.

Usopp's heart was hammering. It pounded in his chest, his blood pounded in his ears, his concern burned a hole in his mind. Everything else was pound pound pounding away, heedlessly, endlessly, his feet pounded at the ground, knowing where to go, and something was clonking away at his head. Usopp was long past caring, all he knew now was his friend. His friend was about to die, and he wanted to be at her side.

"All right. Say it with me now. This is a pen." the teacher nodded, waiting for the class to repeat.  
No one said anything.  
She sighed. "This isn't going to work, is it? But, we need to practice. Say it, please?" she begged.  
"This is a pen." the class droned emotionlessly.  
"All right, that's better. I can tell we won't get anything done today. Why don't you pack up, and have this period for free"  
The class stared back. Today, they were dolls. No one could move on their own.  
Mechanically, they all started to pack up, and sat there, doing nothing. They waited there, for the ominous message that was sure to come some day or another. They were sure it was today. It was inevitable. She was the quiet, sick, girl in the back of the room, and she was going to die. It made sense. She didn't have any friends after all. She didn't particularly mean anything to them.

So why was there this sinking feeling in their hearts?

* * *

Nami hadn't heard the news yet. She didn't know that Kaya had collapsed in the middle of class. Of course she would be okay, cheerfully greeting her friends at the bench. "Hi!" she said, happily.  
She immediately noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Zoro? Sanji? Luffy? Where's Usopp? Carl, what's going on"  
Zoro and Sanji were not fighting. They addressed each other as "Zoro" and "Sanji" rather than "Mold-head" and "Fru-fru.  
Luffy had collapsed on the bench, doing his little 'melted jello' thing. Carl went over to the 'popular' people.  
No one wanted to answer her questions.

* * *

Three weeks later, Usopp burst into the room.  
"IT'S A MIRACLE!" he yelled. Tears of joy were streaming down his face.

Only a few students turned to look at Usopp. He had quite the repuatation for being a liar. "KAYA'S BETTER!"

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at him. "No way!" some of the groupies chorused. Groupies of the popular people, that is. Not Usopp.  
"Hey man, are you lying?" asked a jock.  
"For once, no!" Usopp cheered.  
The jock was confused. "Couldn't you be lying about your not lying right now?" he asked. Everyone stared at the jock and his use of expanded vocabulary for a jock that is.  
After the silence of amazement was over and done with, everyone peppered Usopp with questions. He answered them joyously, not really caring about what he said.  
So, some of the answers made no sense at all.  
"How bad was she a week ago?" asked Clarabelle, a foreign exchange student from America.  
"A week ago, I had a view from Saturday!" Usopp responded.  
Clarabelle, like the jock, was confused. "What?" she asked.  
Usopp grinned. "A view from Saturday!" What he said made no sense, and Clarabelle didn't get it. She took him for a liar and walked away to talk to the teacher.

The entire day was filled with partying! Even the teachers seemed delighted at the fact that Kaya was okay. They allowed the students to wreak havoc upon their rooms. It didn't matter, Kaya was alive, and even better, she was okay! Well, almost.  
"When is she going to come back, Usopp-kun?" asked Uotani sensei.  
"Ehh..." Usopp was thinking hard. "She'll be back in about three days"  
"Really"  
The rest of the period was spent with hyperactivity, even coming from Uotani sensei.

* * *

(1) I don't know the 'emergency' phone they dial in Japan. Sorry.

Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
